


Maybe Don's the Idiot

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: Tiny conversation right after the BP Oil spill show in the pilot. (i know they do have an actually nice talk there, but I wanted them to have this one, too) (Later in the show, Mac's very confused when Sloan lets Mac know that some people in the building don't think Will's a very good guy, so i wanted her to have some indication before that)





	Maybe Don's the Idiot

    “Can I talk to you a sec?” Mac jumped up when she saw him coming, after only looking up every fifteen seconds for fifteen minutes, waiting for him to come out of his office.   
  
    “Eight to nine’s over, good show,” Will cleared his throat, and went to walk past her.   
  
    “I didn’t know that you didn’t know,” Mac offered, in her quietest voice, only chancing the slightest look at Will. “I thought I… you…” she huffed a breath, “I thought you knew, and that we’d be having a very  _ different _ awkward conversation right now, but I didn’t anticipate for this to start pleasantly, just  _ professionally, _ and I’d like to start  _ that  _ portion, the professional portion of today about now, alright?” An edge returned to her voice, even if her cheeks were still burning.    
  
    “Alright.” Will bit out, fixating on a spot on the wall behind her, keeping Mackenzie McHale in his periphery.   
  
    “What happened to the staff?” Leaning her weight on one foot, with her arms folded, Mac asked again, when he acted like he hadn’t heard her. “What happened to the staff?” She prompted.    
  
    “Everyone’s going to ten, with Elliot and Don,” he admitted, exhaling a long breath as silently as he could.    
  
    “I  _ did  _ know that, but did anyone say why?” Mac blinked, looking out at the empty staff room that made a lot more sense now. “Why  _ everyone? _ ” They were going to do a good show, with good people, and she was excited about it. But a whole newsroom getting up and walking out… Mac liked Elliot Hirsch fine, but he wasn’t… well, he wasn’t Will McAvoy. Minor league Will, maybe. Triple-A-Ball Will. “Maggie said she’s staying because of  _ loyalty _ which is great, but that means the rest of the staff-”   
  
     “No one got the memo that I’m affable.” Will cut her off, “The rest of the staff’s going with Don because Don’s affable, and I’m a sinking ship.” He abridged an earlier conversation for her, not very well, apparently, if the crooked look of bewilderment on her face was any indication. “Don said I’m a smart, talented man who’s not a very nice guy,” with a roll of his shoulders, Will had worked through his issues with Don. Don was a smart guy who had some not very nice moments himself.    
  
    “Has it ever occurred to you that maybe Don Keefer is an idiot?” Mac asked, letting Will walk into the elevator alone.    
  
    “No, but I’ll consider it,” he answered honestly, with a small smile on his lips, and let the elevator doors close.


End file.
